Lo Que Hice Por Ustedes
by AntoineRobles
Summary: Muchos vuelven a Hogwarts a retormar sus estudios luego de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso. Hay dos nuevos profesores de DCAO, y un nuevo contrincante. Los sentimientos de algunos son develados. Contiene un vocabulario rudo. MUCHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN SINO A NUESTRA AMADA JOANNE ROWLING. HABRA PERSONAJES DE MI AUTORIA PERO SON MUY POCOS
1. CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1: LA VUELTA A HOGWARTS

Luego de que la batalla de Harry y Voldemort finalizara muchos de los alumnos que participaron de la guerra mágica retomarían sus estudios en Hogwarts. Todo seguía igual excepto que Minerva McGonagall se convirtió en la directora, Snape y Dumbledore murieron. No había otra vez profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras así que este año se había decidido traer a un profesor de Durmstrang.

El 1 de septiembre llegaron todos nuevamente y cuando llego el trió de oro el gran comedor se lleno de una ovación tanto de alumnos como de los profesores. Minerva se acerco a ellos y les dio un enorme abrazo logrando que sus lágrimas rebalsaran sus ojos e inundaran sus mejillas de la emoción.

Cuando todos retomaron sus lugares y seleccionaron alumnos nuevos, la profesora McGonagall se aclaro la garganta y dijo.

Minerva: Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts este año es mi primer año como directora titular así que quiero ser como la misma profesora qué sigue enseñando Transformaciones. Los alumnos de 1er año a 3er año tienen prohibido ir al bosque sin compañía de algún profesor. Por ahora no hay nada más que decir...

Dijo ella pero recordó que se olvidaba del nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Minerva: Así me olvidaba el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras será un profesor de Durmstrang llegara mañana por que su vuelo se demoro un poco, así que no hay nada más que anunciar pueden comenzar a cenar

Y con un movimiento de la varita, y una cantidad de manjares se presentaron frente a los alumnos mientras charlaban todos hacían lo mismo cuando Harry y Ron se miraron por lo del profesor de Durmstrang, esto hizo que ambos tragaron en seco entonces Ron dijo.

Ron: ¿No será Viktor Krum verdad?

Harry negaba con la cabeza mientras apretaba su puño clavándose las uñas en la palma y Hermione solo se decidía a comer un poco, cuando escucho lo que el pelirrojo dijo hizo que se atragantase con un poco de jugo de calabaza y atajo a decir.

Hermione: Viktor dejo de ser profesor chicos, el ahora está preso ¿No sé por qué?

Harry la miro incrédulo arqueando una ceja.

Harry: ¿Cómo lo supiste? Mione no me digas que sigues escribiéndole

La interrogo este.

Hermione: No chicos lo leí en _el profeta_ que me lo envían con una lechuza

Dijo ella mientras pensaba " _Harry se había puesto celoso por lo de Viktor o es mi sensación"._

Cuando terminaron todo se fueron a sus dormitorios. Como se sabía Ginny seguía enamorada con Harry y se la había pasado insistiéndole pero Harry la seguía viendo como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y una amiga así que esta vez volvió a ser lo que los últimos días venía siendo Harry discutía con Ginny nuevamente.

Harry: Basta Ginny ya te he dicho que no te quiero como novia que mi corazón tiene dueña supéralo

Ginny: Pero Harry aunque sea dame una oportunidad no me conoces bien yo puedo ser la mejor de todas en tu vida

Harry: Ginny ya te lo he dicho no te quiero como novia y mañana le confesare mis sentimientos a mi amada

Lo que había dicho fue parte cierto y parte para escapar de Ginny

Ginny: Quiero saber ¿quién es?

Demando Ginny lo cual Harry negó con la cabeza haciendo que esta hirviera de rabia entonces dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Ginny Es la sangre sucia de Granger

Así la solía llamar en secreto a Hermione porque envidiaba que ella estuviera tan cerca de Harry además ella sospechaba que algo pasaba entre ellos dos. Harry al oír estallo de la furia y le grito de un modo que ni Ginny hubiese imaginado

Harry: NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI PORQUE PRIMERO ES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y SEGUNDO SI ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ELLA Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER, OISTE BIEN GINEVRA NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA

Y se fue sin importarle que Ginny comenzara a llorar, subió a hasta su dormitorio con deseo de dormirse apenas se acostara pero Ron lo esperaba.

Harry: Ron no quiero hablar tengo mucho sueño

Ron: Pero yo si

Harry: ¿Me gritaras porque le grite a Ginny? Porque si es así no tengo ánimos de discutir nuevamente

Ron: Oh no, yo se que te estaba persiguiendo por mucho tiempo, se lo dije que te dejará que saldrían alguno de los dos lastimados pero es terca y nunca escucha. Pero tuviste suerte de que fuera yo que oyera y no Herms

Harry abrió los ojos y dijo lo primero que pensó - ¿Que oíste?

Ron solo le dijo - La verdad, que amas a Hermione y no a Ginny y no me enojare yo sé que es amar en secreto solo quiero que tú lo confieses

Harry: Ron pero tú en realidad me confesaste que amabas a Mione y no quiero lastimarlos

Ron: Te lo había confesado pero luego de que mi madre me dijese que me fijase bien mis sentimientos, que reaccionara lo que mi corazón demandara y realmente me di cuenta de que Herms a mí me quiere como un hermano y que a ti te ama porque son el uno para el otro yo sin embargo medite este tiempo y recapacite y pensé solo dos cosas. La primera lo triste que se verán ustedes dos si no terminaran juntos ya que realmente se aman y sería una mala jugada del destino si no los viera unidos y la otra cosa que pensé es quien era como tú y Hermione y me di cuenta que esa persona es Luna ella sería mi complemento perfecto

Harry: Ron cuando te pones sentimental hasta logras que me emocione es verdad que amo a Hermione y luchare por ella y prometo ayudarte para que estén juntos con Luna

Ron le agradeció el gesto a Harry y se fueron a dormir un poco tarde porque llevaron horas planeando cómo decirles la verdad a sus amadas hasta que el sueño los venció y se fueron a dormir.


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 1: LA VUELTA A HOGWARTS

Luego de que la batalla de Harry y Voldemort finalizara muchos de los alumnos que participaron de la guerra mágica retomarían sus estudios en Hogwarts. Todo seguía igual excepto que Minerva McGonagall se convirtió en la directora, Snape y Dumbledore murieron. No había otra vez profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras así que este año se había decidido traer a un profesor de Durmstrang.

El 1 de septiembre llegaron todos nuevamente y cuando llego el trió de oro el gran comedor se lleno de una ovación tanto de alumnos como de los profesores. Minerva se acerco a ellos y les dio un enorme abrazo logrando que sus lágrimas rebalsaran sus ojos e inundaran sus mejillas de la emoción.

Cuando todos retomaron sus lugares y seleccionaron alumnos nuevos, la profesora McGonagall se aclaro la garganta y dijo.

Minerva: Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts este año es mi primer año como directora titular así que quiero ser como la misma profesora qué sigue enseñando Transformaciones. Los alumnos de 1er año a 3er año tienen prohibido ir al bosque sin compañía de algún profesor. Por ahora no hay nada más que decir...

Dijo ella pero recordó que se olvidaba del nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Minerva: Así me olvidaba el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras será un profesor de Durmstrang llegara mañana por que su vuelo se demoro un poco, así que no hay nada más que anunciar pueden comenzar a cenar

Y con un movimiento de la varita, y una cantidad de manjares se presentaron frente a los alumnos mientras charlaban todos hacían lo mismo cuando Harry y Ron se miraron por lo del profesor de Durmstrang, esto hizo que ambos tragaron en seco entonces Ron dijo.

Ron: ¿No será Viktor Krum verdad?

Harry negaba con la cabeza mientras apretaba su puño clavándose las uñas en la palma y Hermione solo se decidía a comer un poco, cuando escucho lo que el pelirrojo dijo hizo que se atragantase con un poco de jugo de calabaza y atajo a decir.

Hermione: Viktor dejo de ser profesor chicos, el ahora está preso ¿No sé por qué?

Harry la miro incrédulo arqueando una ceja.

Harry: ¿Cómo lo supiste? Mione no me digas que sigues escribiéndole

La interrogo este.

Hermione: No chicos lo leí en _el profeta_ que me lo envían con una lechuza

Dijo ella mientras pensaba " _Harry se había puesto celoso por lo de Viktor o es mi sensación"._

Cuando terminaron todo se fueron a sus dormitorios. Como se sabía Ginny seguía enamorada con Harry y se la había pasado insistiéndole pero Harry la seguía viendo como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y una amiga así que esta vez volvió a ser lo que los últimos días venía siendo Harry discutía con Ginny nuevamente.

Harry: Basta Ginny ya te he dicho que no te quiero como novia que mi corazón tiene dueña supéralo

Ginny: Pero Harry aunque sea dame una oportunidad no me conoces bien yo puedo ser la mejor de todas en tu vida

Harry: Ginny ya te lo he dicho no te quiero como novia y mañana le confesare mis sentimientos a mi amada

Lo que había dicho fue parte cierto y parte para escapar de Ginny

Ginny: Quiero saber ¿quién es?

Demando Ginny lo cual Harry negó con la cabeza haciendo que esta hirviera de rabia entonces dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Ginny Es la sangre sucia de Granger

Así la solía llamar en secreto a Hermione porque envidiaba que ella estuviera tan cerca de Harry además ella sospechaba que algo pasaba entre ellos dos. Harry al oír estallo de la furia y le grito de un modo que ni Ginny hubiese imaginado

Harry: NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI PORQUE PRIMERO ES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y SEGUNDO SI ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ELLA Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER, OISTE BIEN GINEVRA NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA

Y se fue sin importarle que Ginny comenzara a llorar, subió a hasta su dormitorio con deseo de dormirse apenas se acostara pero Ron lo esperaba.

Harry: Ron no quiero hablar tengo mucho sueño

Ron: Pero yo si

Harry: ¿Me gritaras porque le grite a Ginny? Porque si es así no tengo ánimos de discutir nuevamente

Ron: Oh no, yo se que te estaba persiguiendo por mucho tiempo, se lo dije que te dejará que saldrían alguno de los dos lastimados pero es terca y nunca escucha. Pero tuviste suerte de que fuera yo que oyera y no Herms

Harry abrió los ojos y dijo lo primero que pensó - ¿Que oíste?

Ron solo le dijo - La verdad, que amas a Hermione y no a Ginny y no me enojare yo sé que es amar en secreto solo quiero que tú lo confieses

Harry: Ron pero tú en realidad me confesaste que amabas a Mione y no quiero lastimarlos

Ron: Te lo había confesado pero luego de que mi madre me dijese que me fijase bien mis sentimientos, que reaccionara lo que mi corazón demandara y realmente me di cuenta de que Herms a mí me quiere como un hermano y que a ti te ama porque son el uno para el otro yo sin embargo medite este tiempo y recapacite y pensé solo dos cosas. La primera lo triste que se verán ustedes dos si no terminaran juntos ya que realmente se aman y sería una mala jugada del destino si no los viera unidos y la otra cosa que pensé es quien era como tú y Hermione y me di cuenta que esa persona es Luna ella sería mi complemento perfecto

Harry: Ron cuando te pones sentimental hasta logras que me emocione es verdad que amo a Hermione y luchare por ella y prometo ayudarte para que estén juntos con Luna

Ron le agradeció el gesto a Harry y se fueron a dormir un poco tarde porque llevaron horas planeando cómo decirles la verdad a sus amadas hasta que el sueño los venció y se fueron a dormir.


End file.
